UH-144 Falcon
''Falcon redirects here. For other uses, see Falcon (disambiguation).'' The UH-144 Falcon[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=24585 Bungie.net: UH-144 Falcon] is a troop transport aircraft of the United Nations Space Command.Halo: ReachHalo Reach Video Games Awards TrailerGame Informer February 2010 Issue Overview The UH-144 Falcon is a versatile, tilt- and transverse-rotor, multi-purpose utility helicopter. Two Falcons can transport a fully-equipped fireteam faster than any previous system, and provide overwhelming fire support in most weather conditions. In campaign, the aircraft's crew consists of one pilot, two crewmen who may serve as gunners, and four passengers. However, in multiplayer, there is only room for one pilot and two gunners. Bungie Weekly Update 8.6.10 Its armament consists of a chin-mounted chaingun and two side-mounted machine guns. Tactics Campaign *During Winter Contingency, Noble Team's Falcon can provide fire support during the first section of the mission. *The Falcon used in the level Tip of the Spear is equipped with semi-automatic grenade launchers which can produce an EMP effect when the trigger is held down, then released to manually detonate the grenade. This EMP can shut down enemy vehicles. *Pilot the Falcon during the level New Alexandria, as it is equipped with a pilot controlled chin-mounted chaingun that has a larger field of fire, is more accurate, and is more powerful than the side-mounted machine guns (this is not in multiplayer). *When piloting the Falcon, remember to face one side of the Falcon towards attacking Banshees, allowing an ally to open fire on them. Skilled pilots can coordinate with their gunners in coop to keep the nose pointed directly at an enemy and focus each weapon's fire on a single target. Multiplayer *The Falcon's side-mounted machine guns are extremely short-ranged; keep your gunners in range of the targets. *Keep moving, to avoid being hijacked by players with the Jetpack. *Be cautious at short ranges; a hit with a Plasma Pistol overcharge or other EMP effect disables the Falcon's engines totally. This can result in hijacking or the Falcon being destroyed when it hits the ground if it is high enough up. *While the Falcon can be used to insert players near enemy objectives, it cannot be used to extract an objective. *if one is to ride on top of the falcon the rotars must not be moving when he gets on but after that he wont die from the rotars. *Use the RB to lock altitude with the Falcon *Remember to keep at least one side of your Falcon trained on opposing players to allow allies to provide fire support for teammates on foot. Skilled pilots can coordinate with their gunners to keep the nose pointed directly at an enemy and focus each weapon's fire on a single target. *The Falcon can be used to re-locate snipers, as it can reach otherwise in-accessible perches for the sniper. *Do not engage heavy armor with the Falcon, as it possesses no heavy anti-vehicle weapons, and cannot carry passengers with such weapons. A single hit from a Scorpion or Wraith will destroy the Falcon. *Do not attempt to splatter an enemy, this may result in a hijacking. Trivia *The Falcon is nicknamed the "Warthog of the skies" by fans and Bungie employees. *Superficially, the Falcon looks rather similar to the United States Marine Corps' V-22 Osprey tilt rotor. *As seen in early concept art, it appears the Falcon would originally have possessed ducted air fans, like those of the AV-14 Hornet and D77-TC Pelican, rather than rotors.. *Much like UNSC aircraft in Halo Wars, Falcons that cannot be piloted have yellow windshields. In campaign, if one punches out the windows of these Falcons, they'll notice that there is no character inside piloting the Falcon. *A Falcon avatar gear is one of the bonus items included with the ''Halo: Reach'' Limited and Legendary editions. Gallery File:VTOL.JPG|Concept art of the UH-144 Falcon. File:ReachConcept FalconDetail.jpg|A concept model of the Falcon. File:FalconTrans.png|A few of the original renders, note the chin gun. File:Falcon 02.jpg|Another view of the Falcon. File:FalconfromRvB.jpg|The Falcon, lifting off. File:Falcon - HUD.jpg|The Falcon's HUD. 5.jpg|Two Falcons on Reach. File:Winter_Contingency.JPG|Two UH-144 Falcons flying over a mountain. File:Halo Reach - ToTS gunner.jpg|View from one of the Falcon's side turrets. File:Halo Reach-ToTS Falcon.jpg|A Spartan firing the Falcon's side gun. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Deliver Hope'' Sources it:UH-144 Falcon Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:UNSCDF Aircraft Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles